Yuri Lowell
Yuri Lowell (ユーリ・ローウェル, Yūri Rōweru) is the fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Tales of RWBY series. He is a young man from the Imperial Capital, Zaphias, Yuri originally leaves his life in the lower quarter in order to pursue the thief who stole the blastia core required for regulating the area's water supply. After being imprisoned in the castle dungeon for trespassing, Yuri escapes continues his journey with Estelle and his faithful dog Repede for the sake of the common people. His journeys have him crossing paths with many new people, places and thrilling adventures, eventually escalating into a quest to save the planet. ".''" :—Yuri Lowell. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Troy Baker (English), Kosuke Toriumi (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 21 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'11" / 180 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Yuri comes across as sarcastic and cynical, possibly due to the way the nobility treated the people of the Lower Quarter. He seems to enjoy teasing others, especially Karol and Rita Mordio, although he does develop a strong bond of friendship with the former, becoming something of an older brother figure. Unlike many main characters in the Tales of RWBY series, Yuri has a more fully-formed personality due to his matured age. He is an emphatic young man who prefers to solve smaller problems from individuals rather than the larger, more political ones. Yuri grew up in the Lower Quarter of Zaphias with Flynn. According to many of the residents there, Yuri and Flynn were the best of friends who shared everything, such as the first sword that they bought together. Growing up as a commoner caused Yuri to develop a dislike for the empire's nobility, due to their haughty nature towards anyone less fortunate and their tendency to turn a blind eye to suffering. Thus, throughout his adventure Yuri takes the side of normal, average people over nobility. What sets Yuri apart from many other protagonists, particularly those in the Tales of RWBY series, is the fact that as the second-oldest member of the party, he already has some awareness and knowledge of the world around him. While most other protagonists grow up and develop their ideals as they continue through their adventures, Yuri is quite comfortable with the person he is, already having an established mindset and personality that changes and develops very little over the course of the story. This manifests mostly as mocking quips directed at Boccos and Adecor during tutorials, but is also apparent during discussions about the nobles and their treatment of the lower classes. This also makes Yuri less prone to depression and hesitation. He is not afraid to take difficult matters into his own hands, and throughout the rest of his travels comes to decide that taking the law into his own hands is the only way to ensure that the villains of the world are punished. However, as shown by his conversation with Flynn in Mantaic, he is fully aware, and to some extent even worried, that in doing so he risks becoming a person that, in a sense, is just as bad as those whom he despises. Yuri claims to be an enemy of the Empire, as he hates their system and the corruption in the world. However, his real animosity is directed toward individuals who abuse their power to hurt others, and his opposition of the Empire mainly stems from the fact that many nobles, like Ragou or Cumore, will gladly torment the common people just because they can. Yuri also makes an enemy in Zagi, who sees him as a worthy opponent for making him bleed in their first battle. Yuri dislikes Zagi's bloodthirsty attitude, single-minded persistence, and tendency to challenge him to battle when the heroes have more important things to do, such as chasing Ragou or hunting for Estelle. Yuri also comes into conflict with Duke Pantarei, although this is more of an ideological conflict than a genuine animosity between them. Relationships Friends/Allies * Yuri's Faction ** Estelle ** Flynn Scifo ** Repede ** Karol Capel ** Rita Mordio ** Raven ** Judith ** Patty Fleur Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Fighting Style Yuri is capable of using both swords and axes in battle, though axes usually reduce his attack speed while providing more damage. He uses his fists and feet in combination with his weapons, often punching the enemy with his gauntlets instead of using his main weapon. His attacks and artes range from stylish and flashy to brutal and powerful. When compared to other swordsmen in the game, Yuri does not have as much technicality and he tends to do more tricks with his sword such as flipping it around him and spinning it during attacks. He has a good balance of speed and power in his attacks, with artes like Tiger Blade or Shining Fang reflecting his speed, whilst artes like Raging Blast and Wailing Havoc reflecting his power. His Fell Arm is "Blazor Edge Abyssion", and the sword he is seen with in official art is "Second Star", the sword received after the battle with Estelle. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Yuri Lowell Aselia Notes & Trivia * Yuri is a common given name for males in Russia, meaning "George" (Юрий), sometimes referring to a farm boy. In Japan, it is a traditional female name, meaning "lily" (百合/ゆり/ユリ). In Korea, it is also a female name, meaning "glass" (유리). Lowell is often a prominent English and American surname. It is also Old French for "young wolf", which also corresponds with some of Yuri's artes possessing an animal or wolf-like theme, such as Wolf Strike and Savage Wolf Fury. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes